New James
by BeastBoyfangirl
Summary: Following the events of Big Time Concert. 'Okay guys time to find new James' Kelly said the words kept  ringing in his head.How did James feel when he saw how fast his Best Friends were willing to find his replacement, their 'New James'.


**Hey people! This is ****Beastboyfangir****l and I am currently obsessed with Big Time Rush and more obsessed with James Diamond! I just watched the premiere of Big Time Concert and I loved it! Except one part… I did not agree with it. **

**How can years and years of friendship be thrown away just like that? They tried replacing James which is wrong it's like replacing a best friend and when that didn't work they decided on a trio. They could have tried a little harder to get James back into the band. So I'm writing this because I was inspired by it.**

**Sorry for the long authors note and before I forget my First BTR fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or the boy's sadly I don't own any of them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**New James**

"That was exhausting" Logan said

All the members of Big Time Rush walked into apartment 2J and collapsed on the couch; each of them minus James having a smile on their faces. They had just finished their first concert and ran the whole way home chased by their new fans. Gustavo had just informed them that he had sign back with Griffin and that Griffin had manage to get back everything they've sold including his mansion, and their apartment. During the concert Griffin had sent a couple of his guy's to restore apartment 2J to its former glory removing any traces of James living there during their time in Minnesota.

"It was." Carlos admitted "But it was totally worth it."

"So cool of Griffin getting our home back" Kendall stated

Carlos, Logan, and Kendall continued talking about the concert, while James looked around the apartment; James expression saddening by the second as he looked at his friends then stared at the ceiling. How could his friends be so quick on replacing him, they haven't even bothered trying hard enough to get him back into the band. He was about to walk in when he saw the people there auditioning to be their new 'James' the only one that looked like real completion was a boy by the name of Skippy Hickin Looper. He was shocked when Skippy sang and all the boys cheered while Gustavo welcomed him to Big Time Rush.

"James"

He was about to walk away when he heard Skippy and his 'Dark Overlord' talk, after a few seconds of Skippy shouting he finally heard a crash and heard Gustavo announce that Big Time Rush was now a trio. He felt so betrayed by his friends when they all quickly agreed and ran off towards the studio and started singing 'Famous', he had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing at their attempt at it without him singing his part. He heard Gustavo arguing with the boy's about them actually looking like they wanted to be there. Then he heard Kendall singing his famous Turd song and he decided that was the perfect time for him to make his entrance.

"James!"

Although he walked through the door he felt fake hugging his friends. They were his best friend or so he thought, best friends don't find replacements for best friends or decided to just dump him and become a trio. Even if he hugged them and made their first ever concert he still felt betrayed the feeling only intensified when the concert was over. When did the living room suddenly get colder?

"James!" he felt a pair of hands grab him, instantly pulling him out of his thoughts; he felt another hand on his forehead the cool touch making him visibly flinch. He looked up only to see three pairs of concerned eyes staring back at him. While he looked at each of his friends he suddenly notice how cold he felt, he started shivering uncontrollably.

"He's a bit too warm for my comfort" Logan informed them he lowered his hand and placed it on his own forehead.

"Maybe it's because we ran all the way home" Carlos blurted out worry crept into his voice

"We all did, but we all cooled off by now so why is James still warm?" Kendall asked "James buddy are you okay? He asked still grabbing James shoulders

"Huh…yea… I'm… okay…just tired that all" James stammered, James moved his hands to the couch and pushed himself off. As he stood up he suddenly felt a pounding sensation in his head, James closed his eyes. _'New James'_. The words kept ringing in his headhe saw Hawk telling him how he was going to crush Gustavo and Big Time Rush.

'_But I don't want to crush Big Time Rush those guys are my friends' he said 'Or they were'_

'_Jamez do you want to have friends or do you want to be famous' Hawks assistant told him_

'_And beside If they were really your friend would they be searching all over town for your replacement?' Hawk told him he grabbed the newspaper and threw at James._

_James looked at the newspaper ad, he saw the BTR logo and under it read open audition. He felt like he was getting stabbed, how could his best friend just replace him like that. He knew that they came back and asked him to join BTR again but it barely look like they were trying. Sure Kendall was mad and said all those things to him. But everyone was getting what they wanted Logan was getting his doctor ambition back, Kendall got his invitation to skate with the golden gophers, and Carlos well he got to a superhero for a while. But what about him, what about his dream of being famous he just got his dreams brutally crushed and what were his friends doing they were moving on to what they always wanted. So now he didn't have anything to look forward to, but all that changed when Hawk offered him to be famous. Well if his friends wanted to move on so was he. _

_James threw the newspaper on the table and looked at Hawk_

"I want to be famous." James answered he opened his eyes only to see again three pairs of concerned eyes looking at him. Logan kept looking at James worriedly' while Kendall and Carlos stood on both sides of James looking at him.

"What?" Kendall asked him

"What?" James echoed

"You just said you wanted to be famous" Kendall added

"Oh." A faint blush crept across James cheeks "I'm just tired" he started walking away when another memory flashed through his mind.

'_Okay guys time to find new James' Kelly said_

'_Let's do it!' Gustavo yelled_

'_Yeah!'_ All three boy's agreed

Still hurts to think on how fast his friends would try to replace him. Wasn't it Kendall who said they should all stick together, and it was Kendall's idea to replace James?

'_Hey Big Time Rush now's a trio' Gustavo said_

James started walking into his room when he suddenly felt dizzy, black spots started filling his vision. The next thing he knew he felt two pairs of hands holding him he looked up and saw Carlos and Kendall holding him. Pulling James to his feet Kendall and Carlos took James to his room and laid him on his bed. After closing his door they walked back to the living room and looked at Logan expectantly.

Logan sighed before explaining "He just has a fever. I guess the concert really took a lot out of James, but I think James was worrying about something.

"Yea. I thought he would be jumping up and down, I mean this was our first concert after all!" Carlos exclaimed

"I guess we'll find out later, right?" Kendall said

All three boys fell silent as they stared at James and Kendall room.

As James slowly started slipping into unconsciousness he promised himself he would never tell them about how he felt that day. His eyes slowly started closing all the day's events coming once again only two words came out of James mouth as he finally fell asleep.

"New James"

**

* * *

**

**Well that was my first BTR fan fiction! Hope you liked it. Is it just me or did anyone think it was cute when Katie said there's no Big Time Rush without James, for a minute it looked like she was the only one that really did care. Hope you all like it!**

**And what did everyone think about James Dad! ****Please Review! Reviews are always appreciated! **

**Bye!**

**-Beastboyfangirl**


End file.
